


Infidelity

by Lili93Rosen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, at least I had fun writing it, comedy or so I hope, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen
Summary: Harry must learn not to listen behind the doors ...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 9





	Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infidelidade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134545) by [Lili93Rosen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen). 



> Potterverse is authored by Aunt JK, nothing belongs to me no matter how much I wish it to (T-T)
> 
> This is the english version of one of my oneshots, so I apologize for any mistakes, since i’m not a english native speaker.

**Infidelity**

In a bar of dubious reputation, with an even more suspicious clientele, the most famous magician of the century found himself drinking an unhealthy amount of Firewhisky, believing that this miraculous drink, known to cause a burning sensation when consumed and to create a wave of false courage, would give him the courage to return home and confront his lover about his latest discovery.

It was only a few hours ago that the Savior of the Wizarding World had decided to surprise his boyfriend, showing up at his workplace without warning to invite him to join him for dinner at his favorite restaurant, stumbling over a conversation that had persecuted him ... haunting his mind ever since ...

_Flashback start_

A caramel-colored hand petrified before turning the handle to enter the office of the best lawyer the UK Magic Community had ever known.

— How I wish you had seen her, Pan. That smooth, sweet skin ...

— Yes, yes ... We all know about your obsessive love for her — interrupted the ex-Slytherin, without imagining the fight that was going on right now in the head of the Auror Chief, who moved away from the knob as if his mere touch burned his hand.

— But ... Pansy, she is so beautiful that I could write a whole collection of exotic or extravagant poetry and still not be able to express her magnificence and majesty — expressed the silver-eyed blond, sketching a dizzy smile typical of a guy hopelessly in love.

— I know, Dray. In case you don't remember, you started professing your admiration for her at the age of five, your love at the age of seven and your devastating passion at the age of ten ... — snorted the woman, crossing her legs and leaning comfortably against the back of the chair — I am perfectly aware that she is the personification of pure idealized perfection ... To be perfectly honest, I am tired of this stupid spiel ...

— Pan!? — exclaimed the Albino Serpent, amazed by the lack of consideration of his friend for his innocent and affectionate feelings towards the divinity that he had discovered at a young age and that he had come to venerate since he had memory.

On the other side of the door, Harry, unable to continue to witness his beloved Dragon's words of infidelity, turned around and left, heading for the first bar that came his way.

_End of Flashback_

The bartender, seeing the millionth sigh of the emerald-eyed man and listening to him ask for a new dose of Firewhisky, decided that it was not prudent to hand him a new glass, asking if he had someone who could pick him up.

— He wouldn't come ... — lamented the brunette, tapping the glass on the bar of the bar and ordering once more to give him another dose of the drink that generated boldness and courage.

— I didn't mean anything out of respect, but ... Mr Potter, it won't be long before the press finds out you're here.

— And what?

— Do you want to appear on the cover of a magazine ... or worse, of the Daily Prophet with this ... this ... appearance? Asked the man, pointing to the Chief Auror's untidy clothes and then to his slightly flushed face and bright, reddened eyes from drunkenness.

— And what does that matter? Harry asked again, not caring about the strange individual's opinion.

— Harry Potter is the idol of the Wizarding World, the role model for all children ...

— I never asked to be famous or for people to admire me ... The vultures that amuse themselves with my suffering will be immensely grateful to know that I have a broken heart — grunted the Head of the Auror Department, sobbing softly, about to fall into one weeping nothing worthy of the admiration or praise of society.

— You should really call someone to pick you up — said the bartender, trying to convince him to leave. — Customers are starting to notice it and as I said before, it won't be long before the press arrives. Do you really want to make Miss Skeeter happy to see you in such a depressing state?

— I don't care — said Harry, laying his head on the cold surface of the bar and letting himself be seduced by the promise of restful sleep, without noticing that the bartender had called one of his subordinates to take him home.

The Auror who had come to fetch him had made a point of ensuring that no one in that bar would remember that Harry Potter had been there.

oOo

Harry woke up with a hell of a migraine. He opened his eyes, immediately regretting it. The rays of sunlight that came in through the bedroom window seemed to pierce his eyes, wanting to burn his retinas and irrevocably blind him.

— Can I know why you were in that bar of bad death? A newbie from your Department came here in the middle of the night ... — Harry would recognize that arrogant and dragging voice anywhere. — I was tempted to throw an obliviate at him, but luckily for us he was a former Slytherin. You were the one who wanted to keep our relationship a secret ...

— Leave! — ordered the emerald-eyed man, interrupting the blonde's scolding, without even bothering to lift his head from the pillow to see him.

— Who the fuck do you think you are to order me that? This room is both yours and mine.

— I told you to leave. I don't want to see you.

— Stop the nonsense and get up. I left you a hangover potion on the bedside table, when you are minimally presentable for a public presentation go to the kitchen. I will leave breakfast on the table. Now I have to go. Pansy needs my help with the case — concluded the blonde, giving a chaste kiss on the corner of his boyfriend's mouth and leaving the room.

— You have some nerve! You’re cheating on me and you still think you have the right to complain me? — spat Harry, taking the potion and drinking in a single sip, feeling immediate relief — Shit! His potions are really effective. How am I going to survive without them when he decides he wants to be with his mistress and abandon me?

oOo

The Auror Department wondered what animal had bitten their Chief, since he ordered them left and right, barely leaving a second free for them to even breathe in peace.

The man with the emerald orbs frowned in discontent.

— How many times do I have to tell you to write your fucking mission reports? Do you think I am your slave to have to do it myself? Aren't you ashamed of yourself!?

— Hey! Calm down, buddy — exclaimed Ron, raising his hands in front of his chest as if asking for mercy. — It was you who said that this mission was too important to waste time writing the report of the previous one and that they could deliver it when they finished investigating the case of trafficking of magical creatures.

— Oh, right! — Harry brought his fingers to his face, massaging his nose carefully.

— What's going on? — asked the blue-eyed redhead, pulling up his chair and taking a seat — I haven't seen you like this since you and Ginny broke up. Ah! — exclaimed the Auror when he saw himself in a moment of enlightenment — Don't tell me you got a girlfriend and you didn't say anything to me?

Harry nodded, regretting not telling his friends when he started his relationship with Draco, as he now had no one to turn to for loving advice.

— Does Hermione know?

— No — murmured the Head of Aurors dispirited.

— Good. I would never forgive if you had told her first. So, tell me ... Who's the lucky one?

— I don't want to talk about it — said the brunette, dismissing the matter and going over the pending documentation, ignoring his friend's unsuccessful attempts to get information about his new loving conquest.

oOo

Having no one else to turn to and not wanting to remain in ignorance as a horned deceived husband, Harry sent an owl to the only person who knew about the relationship he had with Draco.

— Tell me what you want, Potter.

Those were the words he received as soon as he stepped on the muggle esplanade he had chosen to meet the serpent.

— Good morning to you too, Parkinson! Exclaimed the brunette, taking a seat at the table.

After ordering their drinks and seeing that the waitress was away and therefore would not listen to their conversation, Harry decided it was time to open the game.

— Who is she?

— She who? — asked Pansy with an expression of genuine astonishment.

— You don't have to pretend you don't know. I overheard your conversation about Draco's devastating passion for her.

Pansy pondered for a few minutes, trying to remember something that matched what he said.

— Stop being stupid and tell me who he is cheating on at once — demanded the man with the emerald green eyes, slapping his hand on the table and consequently attracting the attention of those present.

— He's not cheating on you — said the woman, resting her elbows on the table and crossing her fingers to finish resting her chin on her hands.

— Parkinson, give me some credit, please. I'm not deaf. You were the one who told Draco that he liked a woman. And I quote the exact words to see if it refreshes your memory: "you started professing your admiration for her at the age of five, your love at seven and your devastating passion at ten ..." — attacked Harry, clenching his fists above his knees in frustration.

The Chief of Aurors watched as the woman was laughing out loud, not even bothering to disguise how much fun she was having with the situation. Harry felt extremely stupid to see Pansy's reaction, but he refused to move a single muscle, maintaining his resolve.

He wouldn't leave without knowing the identity of his boyfriend's lover. Then he would soon see what he would do with the unhappy duo of traitors. But one thing was certain: Draco was his and the stupid, shameless woman who dared dared to get in his eyes would learn that no one messes with what is his.

As if a woman were able to satisfy the seductive and lustful body that he himself had taken charge of training avidly. He had no doubt that in time his boyfriend would not be able to be with a woman again, after all, she lacked the tool that he loved most. With training and time, he would be sure to engrave his shape inside that petty blond he loved so much.

— I am waiting! Come on! I want to know who's been able to make him sigh for her since he was five.

The snake did not open its mouth. Insteads he opened the suitcase and took something out of it, placing the piece she thought she was going to give Draco that afternoon on the table.

Harry watched with confusion, not understanding what was going on.

— Today, when you get home ... — Pansy began to murmur, instructing him on what he should do if he really wanted to discover the truth about the Albino Dragon's secret love — Do you understand?

— I don't see how it will help me ...

— Just do what I'm telling you, Potter. I guarantee you won't be disappointed — concluded the ex-Slytherin with a smile that promised a long and exhausting headache.

oOo

After having prepared everything, even if he don't understand how it could help him catch the blond with his hands in the dough so that he could compel him to confess the adulterous case he had with his longtime lover, Harry hid behind a piece of furniture while waiting for his boyfriend to arrive.

oOo

The door opened, letting a figure pass dragging his feet across the floor, exhausted to say no more. He left the keys on top of the entrance furniture, stripped off his coat, put it on the hanger and straightened his hair in front of the mirror, placing his hand over his face to hide the yawn that invaded his being. He removed his shoes, then put on the slippers with the heads of cute lions that the brunette had offered him last Christmas.

With calm and paced steps, he went to the kitchen to prepare a coffee, but ... his attention was attracted by the trap that Harry had prepared.

The blond's weary expression instantly disappeared as if he had never been there to begin with.

Draco ran to the dining table, grabbing the piece that had generated his infinite adoration. Well, giving her loving kisses and spewing words of love. Well, hugging her to his chest and swearing that he would never leave her again.

Behind the sofa, the Chief Auror watched the scene in disbelief.

— How did you get here, sweetheart? — questioned the man with silver orbs, caressing her affectionately — Just seeing you ... the tiredness evaporated ... You are the best thing that ever happened to me, my love! That beautiful and delicate skin… — he expressed it with a lick along it. — With the exact hardness for my perdition ... — And with a bite, he extracted a piece of capital sin.

— After all, I was right — said Harry, abandoning his hiding place and pointing a finger in the direction of his adulterous boyfriend.

— Hmm?

Draco licked his lips delightfully and turned his face away, facing the brunette's accusing expression.

— Are you cheating on me. — He just didn't think it would be with a stupid apple.

— Ah, no, but that's not ...! Tell me I didn't hear what I think ... Stupid apple!? — He exclaimed in outrage, hugging the piece of fruit protectively — Don't pay attention to him, dear! He doesn't know what he says. You are the perfection created by the gods themselves to be loved and venerated by humanity until the end of time. He's just jealous!

With a twirl, Draco left the room with his beloved apple, heading for the room he shared with the heretic.

— Draco, open this door now! — Harry ordered, after hitting his nose against the wooden surface, when the ex-Slytherin closed the door in his face.

— You sleep on the couch today — retorted the blond on the other side of the door. — In no way will I allow a heretic like you to enter my domain. My beloved and I will sleep here from now on until you reevaluate your ideals and pay vassalage to their natural perfection!

— But, Draco ... It's winter. It's too cold to sleep on the couch — the emerald-eyed man whined.

— You would have thought of that before insulting my precious apple — Draco concluded, dismissing the matter and throwing himself into that sea of warm, fluffy blankets, ready to plunge into adulterous pleasures with his beloved.

oOo

Unable to stand even a second without his Demonic Dragon, who had ignored him for a long and interminable week, preventing him from touching him, nor talking about consummating the relationship, Harry ran back to the nearest grocery store to buy a new batch of apples.

Harry begged the salesman to give him only green apples and that they were of the best quality, not wanting to repeat the disaster that was when he came home with a basket of red apples. He had almost flown out of the window with them.

As they say: "If you can't beat them, join them" and he did.

oOo

Two months had passed and Harry wanted to shout to the world that that snob and grumbling blond was his and nobody else's. The last time he miraculously saved himself by being the mysterious lover, an apple. But who guarantees that the next suitor will be a fruit? So, the emerald-eyed brunette chose to make a draconian-style marriage request, that is, with many, many, many green apples in between.

As such, he made his best effort to learn all the recipes existent where apples was the main ingredient and got to work. He decorated the apartment with motifs alluding to the fruit of perdition and arranged the desserts along the table.

Now all he had to do was wait for the bride, ups… he meant groom… or maybe not.

The engagement ring was firmly stored and protected in a green apple-shaped box, obviously.

All that remained was to wait for the eager yes. But it's not like Draco is going to refuse when there are so many green apples at risk that deserve to be venerated and treated with due respect.

**Author's Note:**

> Just out of curiosity, I wonder if anyone guessed the identity of our little dragon's lover.


End file.
